Death of the farmboy
by Glitter-Cat91
Summary: Lois watches Clark slowly fade away from her... ONESHORT


It was horrible. He had just protected her from being killed, and now he had to take the pain for it. He was lying on the dirty ground, with a green glowing knife pocking out from his right shoulder. Crimson blood was freely running down from the wound and he-he was just lying there, crying in agony. Her farm boy, the one she liked to tease with was actually lying there, crying. Not so far away, was an unconscious guy lying, that had tried to kill them both. She had knocked the guy really hard in the head with a stick before he could kill the poor farm boy. The boy who was called Clark Kent, but she-Lois Lane hadn't been able to stop the guy from stabbing Clark in his shoulder and now he was in pain because of it. Quickly she went over to the crying boy and sat down on her knees beside him.

"Clark! Clark! It's me! Please look at me!" She said trying to stay calm.

The farm boy turned his tear stained face to look at her. His eyes where red and watery, but he still looked so beautiful.

"Lo… Lois, hel.. help m.. me! Please p.. pull th.. the kn…kn..ife.. knife out" He said in a really shaky voice, as more tears ran down his face.

She gave him a look that clearly said "I can't do it, Clark"

"Lois… pl..please it.. it hu… hurts s.. so much!" Clark said in a pleading voice.

"O.. OK, Clark! I will do it as fast as possible, but it's gonna hurt a lot" She said and looked into his eyes to see if he really wanted this, but he just gave her a nod.

Lois took a long breathe before she grabbed the knife in a firmly grip, with both her hands and with all her might began to pull. A piercing scream, which came from Clark, was heard in the dark forest. Lois pulled and pulled, but it wouldn't move. It was stuck. She let both her hands go of off the knife and let them fall to her side as she looked into Clarks green eyes.

"I… I re… really am sorry, Clark! I tried, but it wouldn't move!" Lois said, trying to make her voice sound calm.

"It's.. it's O..OK Lois! I do… don't f… feel so m… much p…. pain any.. more" He said in a small voice.

"Clark, what do you mean?" Lois asked noticing that he wasn't looking directly at her.

"It… it feels l… like I'm… it al..almost feels l.. like I'm y… you know…. Slo…. Slowly fad..ing away…" said the teenager, barely able to talk anymore.

"Clark, you're not saying that you're dieing on me here, are you?" She asked scared for what the answer might be.

He looked directly into her eyes and the tear that ran down his cheek said it all. She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to do it. She just couldn't accept it and she wasn't going to let him die on her.

"There's NO WAY that you're going to die on me, Smallville! Did you hear me? You're NOT going to die!" Lois said clearly showing the panic in her eyes.

"I'm s.. so sorry L….. Lois!" Clark said and began to close his eyes, but Lois shook him, trying to keep him awake.

"So you're just going to leave? What about Lana? The one you love? Are you just going to leave her!" Lois asked, looking into his half-open eyes.

"Lois…" He began and swallowed. "I don't l… love her an….. anymore! I love… I love you, Lois Lane!"

Lois was taken aback at those words. She couldn't believe it. Clark Kent actually loved her, but now he was going to leave her when he just had told her the he loves her.

"I love you too, Clark! Don't leave me please!" She said not able to hold back her tears anymore.

"Can't… Can't help it! Please te.. tell everyone th… that I'm so sorry and… and that I.. I love them all!" He said and took one last breath before he closed his eyes, letting the darkness take over him.

"Clark?" Lois said and started to panic as she shook his body.

"CLARK! WAKE UP PLEASE! You can't leave me!" She said and started to do CPRS on him, but it was with no use. Lois violently shook his body and started crying freely.

"Clark, no… no! You just can't be dead!" She couldn't accept this, but knew that he wasn't coming back.

She laid her head on his chest crying into it. She just couldn't believe that the boy, who used to be so strong, was gone forever.

"Why!" She said and slammed her fist to the ground over and over again, knowing that Clark never ever was going to come back. He was gone forever.

Ok, I know this was pretty short, but hey! This is a one short! I wrote this story cuz I was bored and didn't know what else to do! Hope you liked it so reviews would be great, but no flames thanx:)


End file.
